Labour Democratic Chair Elected
POLITICO | With federal elections just having been concluded, another event within Labour Democratic circles went relatively under the radar. As stated by the LabDem Constitution of 576AER, a Chairman cannot serve longer than two terms of four years, or 8 years in total. With Chairwoman Christine Lagarde having served as the party's administrative head since 576, 584 would be her outgoing year nonetheless. With the surprise collapse of the government, and snap elections called on the same year as the Chairman Election, the LDNC unanimously agreed to have the Chair's Election rescheduled in order for it to take place just after the snap election, it's memorandum stating the reasoning to be "a desire to maintain the party's focus on the federal election". Elections now behind their backs, and with an extra eight MP's in the Chamber of Deputies, Labour Democrats sought to tackle their next major ballot. A total of three party members qualified for the ballot, they were: 1. Federica Mogherini: Elected Member of Parliament as of 584AER for the Darparian constituency of Brussels-Lesayx. She previously served as the Mayor of the City of Corrintrin from 560 until 564 as a member of the FDCP. She then later served as Home Secretary for the Darparian State Government under then Prime Minister Alun Michael. 2. Gordon Brown: Former Deputy General Secretary of the Socialist Party during the term of Sigmar Gabriel, who resigned his post to campaign for the Remain camp in Hastiga. Before the referendum, he was tipped by many to succeed Gabriel as GS. 3. Nathan Fielder: Current Treasurer of the Labour Democratic National Committee. As of the start of the campaign, he playing field was roughly evenly matched between Mogherini and Brown, with them being the most recognisable among party membership. Early polling showed a small advantage for Brown, with 46% of the party favouring him over Mogherini with 39% and Fielder trailing far behind at 15% support. However, an endorsement from outgoing Chairman Lagarde for the liberal Mogherini in the late stages of the campaign turned out crucial for the election. Although the Social Democrat Brown was highly favoured by many MP's, Mogherini's brand of left-moderate liberalism has had a lot of momentum since the rise of John Waters to party leadership. The final tally was as follows: *F. MOGHERINI: 51% *G. BROWN: 40% *N. FIELDER: 9% Once the results were announced by the LDNC's spokesperson, Jason Chaffetz, Mogherini was applauded onto the stage by party members and officials. Here is an excerpt from her acceptance speech: Originally posted by Chairwoman Mogherini: Friends, colleagues, thank you for this great honour. Having served as a public servant for years in my home state of Darpartryo, I knew that it would be my ultimate duty to serve the people of our Empire as a whole. With your support and trust, I shall seek to bring this party into the 7th Century and pave a way for a more free, more cohesive, more equal and more prosperous Falleentium. An issue which has plagued Falleen politics for generations is the complete detachment of federal and state politics. As a former state official, I wholeheartedly believe in the value of devolution, and would never seek to encroach upon the rights of states. However, from a political standpoint, it has often been so that voters from the different ideological blocs got very different outcomes when casting their ballot in state and federal elections. As Chairwoman, I shall pursue wider cooperation, harmonisation and alignment between our party on the federal level, and our sister parties on the state level. As said by the honourable Mr. Waters, a new day is on the horizon for Falleentium, and with the resounding success of progressive and social democratic voices during the last election, we must seize the day and push through change that really matters to people. Category:The Imperial Constitution